


[FANART] as certain dark things

by Ryoukon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Car Sex, Fanart, M/M, Queen (Band) References, Sex in the Bentley (Good Omens), they're having a great time okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoukon/pseuds/Ryoukon
Summary: After six-thousand years, the heart is the strongest muscle in Crowley's body.True story.[Fanart of amazing drawlight's fanfiction!]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 88





	[FANART] as certain dark things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



_Fuck. God, I can feel you, every bump of you. I wish I were sandpaper, that I could wear you down inside of me, keep the dust and cells of you forever._ He bites his lip with the way he is filled up, that ache in him silenced by steady flesh. There can be poetry in this but Crowley doesn't want poetry, not now. Maybe later, perhaps tomorrow (if he can keep this), it can be soft and gentle. Stanzas of skin. _Right now, just move. Please, fuck, just fuck me until the world ends. Remake me, rearrange the furniture of my bones until you're comfortable. Settle in, you can stay as long as you like._ He cries out with the movement, the nudge of body within body within body, Aziraphale's soft stomach scraping over his shotgun cock. He's going to come (there's nothing that can stop it now). He wants it, he doesn't want it. _Don't stop, please, god, yes. Just like that, please. Keep going, keep, just like that. Use me as you like, fuck me through it. Keep going._

**Author's Note:**

> Sex in the Bentley is good.
> 
> Sex in the Bentley written by drawlight is even better.
> 
> I loved drawing this scene and I hope you guys appreciate it!
> 
> Song lyrics are from "Get Down, Make Love", by Queen, the best possible music to a sex scene inside that car!


End file.
